Please Sesshomarusama
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Rin's birthday's in a week and the one thing she really wants, Sesshomaru will NOT give. With both Kagome and Rin giving him the cold shoulder, how long will his iron resolve hold out? For Angelic Memories' Bunny Challenge on Dokuga!


**~Please Sesshomaru-sama!**

**This story is for Angelic Memories' Bunny Challenge on Dokuga. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! **

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat with his mate, and adopted daughter watching t.v. Rin's, his adopted daughter, birthday was in a week, and it was all planed out. Since her birthday was March 20th, the day before Easter, the party would be Easter themed. She would have a giant Bunny shaped cake, bunny shaped balloons, a bunny shaped fountain that would sprit punch, they would have an egg hunt, and they would hire someone to dress as a bunny and play game-<p>

Sesshomaru's train of thought was broken as a commercial came on showing a dancing light blue and pink bunny came on the screen.

"HUUUUUUUUU!" Rin's face lit up and she started squealing and pointing to the t.v. "Rin wants the bunny to be at her birthday party!" She looked to Sesshomaru and smiled widely at him, "Rin would be very glad if Sesshomaru-sama would get the dancing bunny to Rin's party."

Looking at her face, he knew he couldn't deny her, "Kagome, please call the company and hire someone to be the bunny at Rin's party please."

But Kagome already had the phone and was dialing.

"NO!" Rin shouted causing Kagome to drop the phone as they both turned to look at their daughter.

"But Rin you just-

"Rin doesn't want a stranger at her party." Rin pouted crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Well then how will you have the dancing bunny?" Kagome asked.

Rin's brow furrowed as she thought before she snapped her fingers, "Aha!" She turned to look at Sesshomaru.

A feeling of dread crept into his stomach as she looked at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru could be the dancing bunny at Rin's party." She said s if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "No." He stated plainly.

Her face instantly fell as her eyes watered, "But Lord Sesshomaru-

"No." He said again.

Her lower lip trembled as she began to cry, "Lord Sesshomaru hates Rin!" She screamed as she ran up the stairs to her room.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and listened to a door upstairs slam shut.

Kagome turned to her mate with her hands on her hips. "Sessh-

"No Kagome."

She glared at him. "It's only for a few hours, and it's her 5th birthday, it's special for her. Besides no one will know your there."

"Then why don't we just hire someone, Rin won't know the difference." He said lightly.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "Then you would have to skip the party, and would hate yourself. Besides, what will you do when she turns to the guy in the bunny suit, looks at him with big doe eyes and says, 'thank you Sesshomaru-sama!'

Kagome stared at him.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Kagome-

"Wait." She held her palm up, "Think about this, will you let your pride make you miss your own daughter's birthday party?"

With that, she turned and walked up the stairs to talk to their daughter.

Knocking on the orange door, Kagome pocked her head in, "Rin, honey." Seeing her curled in a ball, she walked over and sat on the bed beside her.

"Rin, Just give him some time honey, he'll come around." Kagome told her.

"No he won't!" Rin shouted, "Sesshomaru-sama hates Rin."

"Oh honey, no he doesn't." Kagome hugged her, "Sometimes his pride gets in the way. Don't worry, you'll have your dancing bunny."

Rin looked up with hopeful eyes, "Sesshomaru-sama will be the bunny right?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course."

**~Day Before Party~**

The past six days had been horrible for Sesshomaru. Rin _and _Kagome had been ignoring him, _plus _his back hurt because Kagome had kicked him out of their room. He was so close to cracking, and being Rin's dancing bunny.

Sesshomaru looked up just in time to see Rin knock and poke her head in. "Sesshomaru-sama? Can Rin talk to you?" She asked tentatively.

Nodding, he sat up. "Sesshomaru-sama," Rin took a deep breath, before dropping on her knees with her hands clasped in front of her face, "Please please _please _be the dancing bunny at Rin's party."

Seeing her so hopeful, his iron resolve cracked. "Okay."

"Yay!" Rin began jumping up and down squealing before she ran out the door yelling, "Mommy Sesshomaru-sama said yes!"

Sesshomaru stared after her in disbelief. He still couldn't understand why she would call Kagome "mommy" but wouldn't even call him "dad."

Sighing and shaking his head, he grabbed his keys and went to get the bunny suit.

**~One Hour Later~**

Sesshomaru walked into the house an hour later with the package containing the pink and blue bunny suit under his arm. He set it down on the couch and straightened up to see Kagome leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest gazing at him knowingly.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" He questioned with a raised brow.

Kagome sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That all it would take to get you to be the bunny was six days of me and Rin giving you the cold. shoulder, me not letting you sleep in our room, and Rin's puppy dog face before you'd crack.

She leaned up to kiss him real quick.

"You planned this whole thing didn't you?" He gave her a pointed look.

She smiled devilishly, "Of course." With that she walked away swaying her hips.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Vixen." He muttered before following her to their bedroom.

**~At the Party~**

"Happy birthday Rin!" Kagome shouted as she snapped a picture of Rin blowing out the candles. Kagome smiled at her before looking past her shoulder to see Sesshomaru come out dressed as a pink and blue bunny.

He jumped out and in front of Rin and began dancing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rin… happy birthday to you!" At the end he swooped down and picked her up. Pulling off the bunny head he kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday Rin."

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama."

**~End of party~**

After everybody had gone home, Sesshomaru sat down beside Rin. "Rin, why have you never called me dad? You call Kagome mommy."

Rin looked up at him, "Because Rin respects Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome-sam- Rin means mommy asked Rin to call her that, but Sesshomaru-sama didn't."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, and after a moment said, "Rin, you may call me dad if you'd like."

Rin beamed up at him, "Thank you Sess-

Sesshomaru gave her a pointed look and she giggled.

Snuggling up to him, he wrapped his arm around her, "Rin loves you…daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this. Once again this was for Angelic Memories' Bunny challenge on Dokuga. Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
